Kisses
by Historyexplorer12
Summary: A new group of one shots all about the many kisses shared by Alexander and Hephaestion. Disclaimer: Xander and Phai are not mine! Warnings: slash, swearing, allusions to m/m sex, not in any particular order or following of a specific timeline, any suggestions for future chapters are welcome
1. Upside Down Kiss

Hephaestion was writing letters at his desk in his and Alexander's rooms when he heard the door creak as it was opened just a little more. Knowing Alexander was the only person who ever entered their rooms without announcing himself, Hephaestion did not react or even turn around to look at his soulmate, but kept working steadily, his hearing tuned into what Alexander was doing.

After a few nearly silent steps, Alexander stopped in the middle of the room, waiting to see if Hephaestion would react. Hephaestion, knowing his Lion was playing a game and stalking him, smiled to himself as he worked. He made it seem as if he was unaware of his king's approach, remaining relaxed and focused.

After a few moments, the footfalls started again, barely making a sound on the maroon carpet and Persian rugs. They stopped again when Alexander heard the mutters coming from Hephaestion's lips as he tried to sound as diplomatic as possible in the letter he was writing. Knowing Alexander was only a few feet from him, Hephaestion decided to talk aloud so that his trickster of a lover could hear him.

"400 new men-"

It was just then that Alexander pounced, earning a yelp from Hephaestion as he tipped his Moon's head back and kissed him on the lips from above. The kiss deepened and Alexander's front teeth grazed Hephaestion's bottom lip before the king of all the world pulled away and moved around the chair in which his other half sat, grinning devilishly while sitting himself square in Hephaestion's lap, winding his arms around the embarrassed general's neck and tangling his fingers in his hair.

"You screamed."

"I did not scream," Hephaestion sniffed, "I yelped. There's a difference."

"You screamed, and you can not convince me otherwise. What are you doing?" He twisted to peek at the paper on the desk.

"Besides getting attacked? Inventory. Nothing special."

"Good. I need attention," Alexander kissed him again, less forcefully.

"And you think scaring me and interrupting me will get you attention, do you?"

"Yes. Why would it not?" Gracefully, Alexander used his arms to lift himself up on to Hephaestion's desk, as well as the letter he ha been working on, "Please, Phai?" He put on a pout and bit the tip of his index finger, looking his partner in the eye.

Hephaestion was starting to lose control. Alexander's eyes- _those damn eyes_ \- got him every time, but the kiss was new and had left Hephaestion's head swimming. But Alexander wasn't done convincing him.

"You know I will-" he made his breath hitch a little in his throat while that index finger traveled from the triangle at the base of his neck down to his groin in a straight path, "-reciprocate… I will do whatever you desire… _Whatever_ you desire, my beautiful, constant Phai… Just say the- Mhmm!" His speech was cut off by a kiss from Hephaestion, who had, as Alexander knew he would, given into his own desires and Alexander himself.

Hephaestion pulled back for just a moment, panting, "You never did know when to shut up, my king," he grinned.

"Maybe you can teach me "when to shut up," Alexander beamed before a kiss swallowed his smile, even if it was for but a moment.

"Oh, you know I will."

It was not long after that the pair of lovers was lost in the abandon of Eros, and all because of a kiss.


	2. Sleepy Kiss

**AN: This chapter is very short, but I was inspired to write it because I'm tired myself. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Alexander walked into his and Hephaestion's shared rooms only to find the quiet general curled up in their bed asleep. Somewhat surprised that Hephaestion was napping at all, for it was quite normal for his lover to go days without any sleep, Alexander tiptoed across the rose-colored carpet to the bedside. Once there, he knelt down, admiring the gentle planes of Hephaestion's face and his soft skin. Finally, he took his hand and very carefully started to run his fingers through the copper strands that he adored so much.

This action did not have the effect that Alexander had hoped. With the help of his attentions, Hephaestion's lavender eyelids fluttered as he began to awaken.

"A-Alexander?" He questioned, his robin-egg-blue eyes squinted against the sudden light.

"I'm sorry, Love, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

"What, what is it? Is something wrong?" he tried to sit up.

Alexander steadied him with calm hands, "Nothing is wrong. No need to fret. Just sleep. Zeus knows you deserve it."

"Is it Roxana? The baby! Have her pains begun?"

"No, no. Everything is fine, I promise you. Our Little Achilles is safe yet within her womb. Calm yourself. I did not mean to frighten you."

A look of utter panic crossed Hephaestion's face, "Did I fall asleep? There's so much to do!"

As he tried to rise from the bed yet again, Alexander realized that a little force might be necessary, as least in the verbal sense, "Hephaestion, Phai, if you move from this bed, I swear to my father Zeus I will revoke your title as Second-in-Command."

That made Hephaestion pause, sitting on the edge of the bed as he was, "You would not-" here he gave a large yawn, "By Zeus, I am tired…"

"Exactly. Back in bed you go, come on. There you are. Sleep well, my sweet King…"

Hephaestion only responded with another yawn, and as he drifted back to sleep, Alexander bent down and placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips before silently going from the room again.


	3. Reassuring Kiss

**AN: I received a guest review for this Story today asking me to continue, so I wrote this real quick. I hope you all enjoy and can forgive me for the really long wait. I had no idea what the next chapter should have been. If any of you have requests or ideas for future chapters, please let me know. Enjoy!**

Alexander rushed into the medical tent, frantically searching the crowded space. Hephaestion… He closed his eyes for a moment to center himself and calm his heart that was breaking and hammering away in his chest at the same time. A flash of what he had seen, Hephaestion falling from Brisēís back with an arrow to the thigh as another arrow pierced the mare's shoulder, crossed his vision again and he gasped and opened his eyes quickly, afraid that his worst fear had become true.

A boy saw him and came over to him, knowing his occupation at the moment.

"Sire, please follow me," Alexander let him take his hand and lead him to the back corner of the tent, where it was darkest and most private. Alexander let go a sigh of absolute relief upon seeing Hephaestion sitting up propped by pillows on his cot, pale and sweaty and with a bandage wrapped around his right thigh but otherwise safe, healthy, and alive.

"Phai…" Alexander immediately sank to the ground beside his love's cot, losing himself in reassuring himself of his soulmate's presence and closeness before very carefully kissing the bandage that was wrapped around one of the thighs he loved and worshipped so much.

It was only after Hephaestion put a hand on his head that Alexander realized he was crying silently.

"It is all right, Xander. I am safe. Oh, my lion…" Hephaestion's quiet words coaxed Alexander to sit up again and wrap himself around his beloved, sobbing into Hephaestion's dirty chiton, "It is okay. I am still here with you."

"Oh, Phai, I thought I lost you. So much blood… And Brisēís… Phai!" He buried himself in his lover as much as he could without causing Hephaestion pain, terrified and needing reassurance.

"Love," Hephaestion coaxed him to look up at him with a gentle hand, "I am alive and safe. I am here with you still, I swear on Patroclus' grave, I will not leave you. The gods will have to fight me in order to make me leave your side," seeing that his words were not having the calming effect he had hoped, he tipped Alexander's chin up just a little, kissing him slowly, " _I am still here_ ," he whispered, " _and you are still my Alexander, as you always will be. I love you, from now until forever. Now, rest. I will be here when you wake. I promise. My Alexander…_ "


End file.
